A Dance and a Duel
by Teyerin
Summary: A different duel at the dance featured in Shindig.


A Dance and a Duel

Disclaimer: Still own nothing in the World of Whedon. Still expected to go to work to make a living.

Author's Note: This was pulled out of chapter 17 of Detained so as not to slow the pace of that story. However, it wasn't completely tossed, either, so… With a few added details (all right, a couple of pages) here it is, for better or worse in terms of timelines and telling. Italics mean internal conversations between the Tams.

Simon Tam and Kaylee Frye entered Sir Lawrence Murphy's estate and took in the elegant décor, complete with hovering chandelier. Homes like this were common place for Simon when he accompanied his parents to formals. Somehow, he didn't miss them – the formals, the fancy houses or 'family' – now as he probably should. That was neither here nor there, he told himself as the trio passed through the force field. To his relief, no names were announced to broadcast their arrival.

River Tam turned to her brother, knowingly, and he couldn't decide if he disliked that or not – the inability to keep thoughts to himself the way he used to. Or maybe he was just being paranoid, he thought. This was meant to be an evening of fun and festivities, of dances and delights. With two beautiful women on either side of him, how could he possibly think the worse, he asked himself?

His sister broke away first, mingling with a group of young women who were approximately her age. Simon smiled as her face lit up, talking animatedly with the others. That was what the Academy was suppose to provide her, he thought – lively challenges to encourage her to blossom, not cruelties that possibly had broken her.

'_Careful,' _River said_. 'No traveling that path tonight. Promise.'_

'_Promise, mei-mei._' He turned his attention to Kaylee, admiring how she looked in the dress she wore, taking in the hair style Inara had done. Kaylee was as beautiful, no - more so, than any other woman here, and here he was, the lucky one to have her at his side. He bit back a smile as the Cinderella reference presented itself again, childishly, foolishly.

The dancing had gone under way. As much as he wanted to, Simon felt too tired to dance just yet, regretfully apologizing to Kaylee for his weakness.

"Don't be silly, Simon," Kaylee said. "We have all night."

Simon felt a glow within, the familiar four-word expression uttered by his sister just moments before they departed Serenity for here. 'Don't be silly, Simon' had become music to his ears as he longed for the warmth of their earlier years together, when his sister was whole.

'_Don't be silly, Simon.'_

Again, the young man smiled, caught for certain for the reckless thought by his sister, now in another corner of the room with a different group of young people. "All right," he said, in part to Kaylee's comment, as well as a response to River's rebuke.

Kaylee smiled as she led him to the punch bowl, her arm resting gently on his as they held hands. "I can't believe Captain let us come here," she said. "All things considerin'. Course, I'm sure you went to these lots of times, huh?"

Simon thought about it for a moment. "I suppose," he said, "but I don't remember them being as lively as this. Sir Murphy's…."

"Down right generous, don't you think?" she asked, giving their host a nod of greeting.

"He's that," he said pausing before adding, "and more. I can't describe it, but… Somehow I don't think River and I would have had the chance to meet someone like him in our parents' circle of friends." Simon poured a cup for Kaylee, handed it to her before getting his own. Something as simple as the glassware seemed more…common, accepting than what his parents often took out to use.

Kaylee accepted the cup and then looked him in the eye for a moment. "Do you miss it? That life, I mean?"

Simon shook his head. "It amazes me how much I've been blind to out here. I don't want to wear those types of blinders again. Does that make sense? I mean, let's be honest here. I've had a terribly sheltered upbringing."

Kaylee chuckled. "But would an unsheltered boy consider going into medicine the way you've done? My folks told me I got nothin' to worry about. If there's something I wanted to be doing, I should go out and do it. Can't say that be easy if you was worrying all the time."

Simon took her words to heart. As he thought about it, he didn't really know the others – not in regards to intimate details. He knew what he sensed from them, but not the backgrounds that shaped them.

'_Don't be silly, Simon. Focus on _now, _Silas Montgomery_._'_

Simon nodded. His sister had an annoying habit of being right all too often, and he was feeling rather foolish because of it. Absentmindedly, he tucked away the tidbit regarding the new alias River must have learned from Sir Murphy. Kaylee and Simon found a relatively quiet place to visit with their host before Sir Warrick Harrow introduced her to some acquaintances.

So, Simon stood aside, taking in all the sights and sounds, pausing to watch the other family members of Serenity arrive. When he spotted Inara Serra, he fulfilled his obligation of a dance, enjoying every step of it, before checking in with his sister, who chided him yet again. Simon tucked away his cane behind one of the columns then accepted Kaylee's hand for the first of what he hoped to be many dances.

He and Kaylee had almost come to the end of their second dance when someone tapped Simon's shoulder, ungentlemanly-like.

It was all the young man could do to not let his face betray what he sensed from the stranger behind him – all arrogance and entitlement. Calmly, Simon turned and said, "Yes?"

"Mind if I cut in?"

Simon felt Kaylee's hand tighten on his arm. It coincided with the tightening of his chest, he thought. "As much as I'd like to oblige, I'm afraid-."

"You obviously don't know me, boy. I'm Atherton Wing."

Simon gave a cordial smile, moving slightly to stand between Wing and Kaylee. "I'm Silas Montgomery. If this lady wishes to accept or decline your offer, it's entirely her choice."

Atherton stood to full height and leaned forward in an effort to intimidate Simon. In another life, Simon would have obliged, aware of when someone was 'putting him in his place.' Now, though…"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Atherton said.

Kaylee's fingers dug into his skin without meaning to. Unflinching, Simon replied, "I did. And I'm fairly certain you heard me."

Atherton Wing leaned forward and coldly whispered in Simon's ear. "If you value your freedom, you'd allow me the dance."

Kaylee's hand firmly gripping his, Simon gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Nice to have met you, Mr. Wing." He mustered all of his energy to walk off the dance floor without any assistance, feeling River's support the strongest.

"We should go!" Kaylee said when they were far enough away.

Simon turned to lean against the column that concealed his cane, doing his best to mask the increasing pain he felt. "Only if it's on _your_ terms and it is what you _want_ to do." Had he been with his parents, he would have been dismissed, 'banished.'

'_I know, I know, don't be silly.'_ Simon said before his sister could.

'_He'll continue to threaten you, Simon.'_

'_Probably, mei-mei. But, I won't give in.'_

'_Yet you will. I know it.'_

"He scares me, Simon." She hadn't let go of his arm since they left the dance floor. "Somethin' about him…"

Simon shook his head. "And to think we were once a part of the same world." He felt strength and concern drawing close, allowing him to feel relief, in part for himself, but more importantly, for Kaylee. "Hey, guys," he said to Wash and Zoë.

"He's trouble, isn't he," Wash said handing Simon a plate of food. "Tell me that's just an unlucky guess."

The four of them stood watching Atherton Wing watch them. Simon felt the others' reactions to that – Zoë ready to take action; Wash already worrying about what action would follow; and Kaylee hoping nothing would happen. Simon felt it was up to him to liven up the mood just as Wash asked, "Why is he staring over here?"

Simon smiled. "Wash, have you forgotten that you have one of the most stunning women at your side? How do you expect that to go unnoticed?"

Zoë gave Simon a fleeting smile then turned all business. "Think maybe you should go get some rest and let-."

She didn't get to finish her 'suggestion' as Atherton returned, determined to get his need met. "I believe-," the other man began.

Simon stood between his family and this intruder, aware of Sir Murphy – filled with indignation – approaching. "The answer's been given," Simon said.

'_Careful, Simon. Don't let him strike you. If anything-.'_

He 'listened' in that split second it took his sister to inform him of the customs. Sure, he'd probably call attention to himself if he did it. The captain would do it in a heartbeat. But, it was better than any of those close to him to tolerate further insult by this imbecile.

Simon watched as Sirs Murphy and Harrow tried to lead Wing away, only for the arrogant man to pull free to bring his arm back for a strike.

Simon beat him to it.

------

"Are you out of your ruttin' mind, Doc!" Malcolm Reynolds paced back and forth in the room that Sir Murphy offered them for preparation. Simon was impressed that most of their group could fit in comfortably. Inara was the only one absent, having gone off to negotiate with Wing.

'_She doesn't know,'_ River said.

'_Who should tell her?'_ he asked. _'I feel if she had accepted his offer first, then it's likely the captain-.'_

'_He would have, foolishly. You were silly, Simon.'_

Simon smiled, even if his sister couldn't see. _'But, I was right. Atherton Wing is dangerous. Cruel and dangerous, the worst combination for someone like him.'_

'_Yes, but someone like him only sees what someone like you can get for him.'_

He 'listened' to River's learning of Atherton's reason behind the failed blackmail. In a way, it humored Simon, that of all the places they had been, the many people in need of platinum or credits for getting by, it would be a wealthy worm like Wing to try and claim a bounty.

"You really should let someone take your place," Wash said. "Not saying I know how to hold a sword, but…"

"_I_ wouldn't let you hold a sword, dear," Zoë said. To Simon she said, "You've had _some_ sort of instruction with fighting, right?"

Simon gave a wry smile. He knew she asked the question not so much to question his abilities but to try and put the others at ease. "It was…expected at some point," he said. Thinking back on the lessons, he remembered how much he loathed them. Why learn how to injure someone if he was learning how to heal?

"Simon will be fine," Kaylee said.

He knew she said that more to reassure herself than anything, aware of the fear and annoyance that he did what he did. If he had it to do all over again, Simon knew he'd have decked Atherton Wing harder.

Mal gestured to the adjoining door. "Some of us will be next door if you want us to break you out, you know."

Simon knew Mal was joking, yet partially serious. The captain wasn't a coward – not exactly fighting every fight, true, but not completely reckless either. Simon respected the fact that Mal wasn't calling him a coward either, had given him a chance to fight this fight. If his father had been here-.

'_Don't be silly, Simon.'_

'_Would you stop telling me that?'_

'_Then stop giving me reason to.'_

"He needs to rest," River said, taking charge of escorting everyone out. Reluctantly, Kaylee left with the others.

Alone, River and Simon sat on the bed that was his, neither speaking aloud, nor internally. What had to be said didn't require words. They kissed each other good night, the only two who slept relatively soundly given the morning's agenda.

------

Simon faced his opponent, feeling more arrogance and cockiness from this 'supposedly highly respected' gentleman than even Jayne gave off. Simon had listened to what River had learned between the points of dawn and breakfast. He couldn't help but chuckle at her closing remark of the 'absurd nothingness' of it all.

No, Simon suspected that Atherton would show off, toy with him and do what he could to make the suffering last. At this thought, Simon laughed softly to himself. Atherton had nothing on Jubal Early or Gabriel Tam on what made up suffering.

Braced by Zoë's strength, Mal's pride, Wash's good wishes, Kaylee's hope, Inara's sternness, and River's confident knowledge, Simon was ready. If only the others were present to make the family here complete, he thought.

The duel, called by Sir Harrow, wasn't much more than a practice session with one of his instructors, Simon thought. True, 'mean macho-ness' in meaningless jabs were ungentlemanly like, each man guilty of and receiving a few nicks in their clothing, but not against their skin. True, Simon could 'see' and 'feel' Atherton's moves before his opponent made them. But, all in all, it wasn't terribly different, minor limping and small-stepping not withstanding. Or long.

Atherton Wing lay on his back; Simon held the tip of his sword against the man's heart. He knew custom dictated that he slay the fallen man. The doctor in him failed to see the use in that, though. It surprised Simon that the others of Persephone allowed him the absence of that final action, establishing Atherton's place as a coward through and through.

"Come near me or mine again," Simon said still holding the point steady, "don't expect this kindness to be repeated. _Dong ma?_" With that, Simon turned his back on the 'wasp' as his sister referred to Wing, and joined the warmth of family.

-----

Sir Warrick Harrow approached Simon as the others were preparing to leave. In the older man's hand was a wrapped package, long and narrow.

"I'd like you to have this, young man," Sir Harrow said. "Lawrence and I agreed that, based on your prowess and your dignity, you'd be suited for this."

Simon accepted the gift unwrapping it before the other man's watchful eyes – more on Simon's face than the package. Simon was awestruck. The craftsmanship was extraordinary, the weight unlike the look of the seemingly heavy wood. "This- this is gorgeous! I don't know-."

Sir Harrow took the walking stick from him, pressed something on the handle, tugged on it and revealed a stainless steel blade. The intricate designs left by the sword cutler were breathtaking, and the engraving simplicity of the cane…

Simon held his breath, feeling completely unworthy of this gift.

'_Don't be silly, Simon.'_

'_Not now, River.'_

"Be warned," Sir Harrow said with what Simon hoped to be mock-sternness, "that 'no' is not an acceptable answer." Handing the blade back to its wooden sheath, Harrow added as he handed the cane back, "It's the least we could do, considering what you have done."

Simon smiled, thanked Sir Harrow for the gift, and then turned to join the rest of his family. A dance and a duel – not too bad of a day if he said so himself.


End file.
